Red-eyed Devil
by catwiththeclaws
Summary: What happens when Green exerts his dominance? One-shot. Rated M for mild sexual scenes and swearing


Green was meditating. Or trying to.

But the distracting noise from the television in the living room was making it terribly hard. So is that chewing sound that Green suspected is coming from Red.

The black-haired bastard had come off the ass-freezing mountain a while back ago, and dumped himself at Green's place, forcing him to take care of the numerous cuts and bruises on him and his Pokemon. And... that had led to a night spent among half-empty bottles of beer, accounting past memories and events and laughing about the stupid rivalry that had them so roiled in for their teenage years. Then Red had promptly cornered him in his bedroom. Where alcohol and bedrooms concerned, things ended up pretty wild which the intoxicated Green can hardly remember. They'd spent the next day abnormally cautious around each other, but things were quite normal now.

Normal as in... Red is being a pain in the ass.

Crunch crunch crunch. Green couldn't believe how that bastard's chewing of popcorn could travel all the way from the living room, up the stairs, into his bedroom.

Green closed his eyes again and tried to focus. Think of nothing, nothing. If that wasn't possible, then think of birds. Cheerful birds flying in a cloudless sky of endless blue. Focus, focus, focus.

"Pikachuuuuu! CHUUUUUUUUU!"

What the bloody fuck-

He was already thundering down the stairs in half a second, annoyance biting his heels and making his head ache.

"Would you please," he hissed through his clenched teeth, "shut the bloody hell up."

Red slowly rotated his head, which was facing the television, to fix a stare at the man behind him. If Green had not been in such a rage he would probably have shivered at the creepy slowness of the motion, and the blank emotionless stare of the red-eyed boy.

The flat red orbs seem to say, I don't care.

And then he turned back to the television.

Pikachu, after watching this interesting conversation, resumed his activities.

"PI...KA...CHUUUUU!" The electric rodent had plugged the cable of an electric kettle off the socket, and was trying to heat up the water using his own electricity. That wasn't the way the kettle worked, and Green wasn't sure if the pokemon, or its owner, was even slightly sane. Green wasn't sure if he was sane as well. The anger was making steam threaten to come out of his ears.

He stomped off to the kitchen, grabbed a pair of rubber gloves, and manhandled Pikachu, grabbing it by the two long pointy black-tipped ears. Crossing the room, he opened the window and threw Pikachu out. Then he promptly shut the window with more force than necessary. Turning, one eyebrow lifted up in challenge and one hand reaching for a pair of scissors.

"Shut the tv," he breathed, "or I will cut that cable."

Red glared at him. You wouldn't dare.

Green met his glare unflinchingly. He had spent the past days being bullied by the other male, and letting him have his way. Red was someone so stubborn that he insisted on doing every little thing his own way. Green was sick of only being allowed to use strawberry shampoo, or eat only grape jam with his pancakes (Red had threw every other kind of condiment out of the house). It was time to show who was the real alpha male in this house.

Red's eyes never left his, but after a tense moment the tv shut down with a defeated sigh.

"Thank you," Green grunted out, and turned to trudge back to his room.

After a while of blessed silence, he heard muffled footsteps up the stairs, and the door opened.

Two ruby orbs, carefully blank of emotion, met his own, and he felt a shiver of dread at the base of his spine. He should have expected this. Red wasn't the sort of person who would back down easily.

Red closed the door, and locked it. Then he started stripping.

The jacket came off and dropped to the floor with a soft thump. Next the shirt went off. Green's throat went dry at the sight of firm chiselled pectorals. And then the pale slender hands reached for the belt...

Cheeks burning, Green closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on nothing. "Hakuna mattata," he muttered. This was not happening. He'll simply ignore Red and wait for him to go away.

Think happy thoughts, happy thoughts...

He felt his bed dip with the weight of another person. Warm breath tickled his ear. "Mmmhmmm..." A low raspy moan sounded at his ear.

His eyes shot open.

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

Red was next to him on the bed, the only article of clothing the hat on his head. He was stark naked, and pleasuring himself in such a sinful way that Green's ears burned. It never occurred to him the irony of the situation: Green, the flirtatious one was blushing like an idiot, and Red, the hermit who spends most of his time atop a mountain was completely matter-of-fact with his manner.

"Haa..."

"GOD. MY EYES. MY BEAUTIFUL EYES. THEY ARE BURNING."

"Mmh..." Red wasn't paying attention to his screams of torture at all.

"DO YOU HAVE NO SHAME AT ALL? HAVE YOU NO DIGNITY? IF YOU'RE SO HORNY, CAN'T YOU DO IT IN THE BATHROOM?!"

At this, Red lifted his head to stare at him. Green immediately regretted his words. The red orbs were reflecting something that he couldn't identify. Vulnerability? Suddenly Red seemed like a... boy. A young vulnerable boy, with his pale slightly flushed skin, messy dark-hair and slim torso. He was a head shorter than Green himself.

"What is it?" Green found himself asking.

The reply was so soft that he had to lean in to catch it.

"I can't... get off... without you. Not since that day... happened." There was no blush on the ivory cheeks.

If that's true, then...

"Ugh. Alright. Stop being so creepy about it. Do whatever you want, I don't care."

Immediately pale hands reached out and seized onto his shirt, and in a moment Red was straddling him, head blocking the ceiling light and causing him to be suddenly cast in a shadow. The shadow of a cunning, tricky devil who knew what exactly to do to ensnare him.

"I want you deep inside me." Red demanded with his head slightly tilted up on one side, eyes slitted and regarded him like a lion who just claimed his prey.

Green visibly paled and started sweating. This wasn't what he envisioned at all. This demanding, challenging cunning monster who was currently treating him like a slave.

And then he swooped in and kissed him hard.

Green gave up when Red started purring in his ear after his erection sprung up.


End file.
